Dark bar code?
by DarkEcho-in-the-sky
Summary: Well this story based after the DReaper attac. A new threat has shown up berserker digimon. Will the new Digidesten be able to find out whats happening.there may be spelling or grammer errors if you'd like to help you can.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own digimon but I do think I was the first one to come up with dark boomer and dank boomer

Character dears came from a hanta site I vested even though my story contains none thank you Origin tamers and Plug in for my characters I dears.

Changes I made Date recover is a new function add to the digivice once a digimon is defeated by another point digivic at braking up digimon and it will use the last of the power of the devic to gather ensure data and personality to create a digiegg in it. Only way to make sure there destroyed is to destroy the digivic

Prolog

I sat there in the padded room they put me in, the fools I will destroy them all they all are in magnificent they are only victims form me to use, I am only 9 years old yet these fools talk they can change " Ha ill never change if it wasn't for this Wight restraining vest id destroy you all like my parents" This world is full of idiots they think there happy in there daily live As soon as I am out of here I will destroy them. Looking out the window of the window I saw it I was glad some thing was coming to destroy all humanity It broke dissolved throw the walls of the asylum but some thing was pulling back.

"No don't go destroy it all levee nothing be hind not even me." I fell pool surrounded by this red substance flouting there in this redness this thing wished to delete every thing. That's when I heard it a voice. A female computer voice.

"You are not like other humans there is not one shred of the other emotions in you only fell hate and anger, Do you wish to destroy everything levee nothing behind, I shall give you the power." He new the answer already

"Yes give me the power" A dark ball of light fell to my hand and I grabbed it. It formed into A weird black digital machine. And there formed a what was it called again he remembered . It was called a digimon it looked like a dinosaur except is skin was all black with strange markings on its skin.

"The thing I gave you will transfer your hatred to power that will let this digimon giving the power you need to destroy the world." Yes this would work well he would use these digimon to fulfill his dream.

"My name is SkullGuilmon you are my tamer and I was created by the D-reaper

I wont nothing but to destroy the world with you." Knelt before me as the red mass was pulled away by an invisible force. Three digimon Came fly tows us, "Wait SkullGuilmon I gesso will have to deal with those tamers first get me out of this jacket." The other tamers flew over not noticing them. Those idiots have no clue what's about to happen for now we wait and hid the world will fall before us.

I got on skullGuilmons back and he jump from the third time floor streets and they ran. They stayed hidden for day then some thing weird happened SkullGuilmon began to devolve to they were surrounded by a mist and they both began to fall through a mass of numbers and binary data they began to fall through green flat objects. They fell out of this air hit the ground with thud. He looked around he wondered what this place was it was so icons ten it didn't make any since were was he already hated this place. The small digivice began to glow bight read and the small digimon already evolved into SkullGuilmon "Welcome to the Digital World

Tamer this place as you know needs to be destroyed too but for that were going to need the help of other tamers. Your digivice has a function to find people with darkness in there harts and if you put a dark barcode on them and there digimon they to will follow your orders" The I dear mad him angry he want to do it alone. Red light came poring out of his digivic again

"SkullGuilmon Digivolve to SkullGrowlmon"He hate it but he all ready new that the D-Reaper work alone and was defected by the other tamers. Now his partner was three times as big as he was before. He laughed to him self so this is my power.

"Fine SkullGrowlmon well take my aggression out on some of the locals"

Prolog part Two 10 months later

Final things were looking good for Yamaki shortly after the d-reaper incident he proposed to Rile and It was excepted. The date was seat he invited the tamers to be surprised by the fact that there digimon partners made it back to the real world in there baby forms. Soon after that he got good news his wife was now pregnant and he would have a child, But the kayos was still on the horizon digimon tamers were now popping up all over the world.

The government decided to let the kids who save the world from destruction too tell the people about digimon that there kids now had. During the announcement he watched for the maternity ward of the hospital. Flick his Silver Zippo lighter pacing back and forth out side the room his child was being born in

"We are here today with the children who fought D-Reaper Henry Takato Rika and there digimon today to talk to you about digimon."

"Mr. Yamaki Your wife weighting for you in her room please follow me"

He followed the doctor through the crowed hospital Digimon were allowed to visit there tamers in there rooms so some Digimon were walking through the halls causally. People in this hospital seamed to already accepted the fact that digimon were a part of there children lives, and it seam to give the children a lot of joy and they recover faster and seamed to have more energy. Problem because most of the doctors children had digimon them self.

In to the room with his wife rile how had the TV in the room was on, In Riles arms was a small baby. "It's a boy honey lovely boy" He approached the and looked at his son he looked at his son his hart began to melt as his son reach towards him with open he reached down to put his finger in his little had two balls of light began to form above him And he began to giggle and cow as one light turned to a digivic and fell to the bed the other light began to take shape It look to be a blue fox like creature with long then normal ears sort a like a bunnies and it had two tails.

The hole time the words of the other tamers played in the back ground

"Are digimon are now an active part in our lives you see when one becomes a tamer you have a link with you digimon that's sort a like you can fell what they fell if there in pain your in pain, but when the digimon is deleted like Jeri one of our friends she lost a part of her that in fact she wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for her parents and here friends."

"You see that younger you are when you have a partner the deeper and stronger the connection"

"This is the third time this happen you now have two members to you family "So how's it fell to be the dad of a tamer." He looked at the Digimon the words that were said replayed in his head the younger you are the deeper the conation. The digimon look at him "Daddy daddy"

"well that's the first time the digimon called the parents daddy"

He looked at his wife she looked at him they both seamed too shocked to say any thing

"well ill leave you two to talk about a name, and the nurse will bring in the birth certificate

"Well were going to need a name for our son It doesn't mater that he is tamer he's still our son he disserves a good name Chris."

He forced him self to smile "yes it a good name"

"lets see what this little thing on the bed is called she pick up the digivic "Foxmon program type attack static disc arch. Program type. So your foxmon."

"foxmon, daddy"

" So what was it like to be a digimon and fight as one?"

"Sir here is papers please sign your name then put your suns name and you wife sign her name then we have no problem with you levying now your wife delivery was vary easy it was like your son wonted to get her as soon as possible."

"Its amazing your fell powerful and having parents that believe in you gives you more strength."

He signed the papers the held his son in his arms smiling, "well I guess it cant be help daddy mom have two new members too our family." Rile got dressed after signing the berth certificate and take her copy. She pick up foxmon and they left the hospital.

**thank you for reading my fan fik if you have any corrections for me please fell free too send me your thoughts at if you wont you can cut copy and past a fix grammar names and places**

**Yes I know that they never menchend an asylum in digimon but ha its my fan fick but hay there, I am looking for I dears for two bio merge forms for imp on with detailed descriptions and also if you give me any good I dear ill give you a small part in my story send me your name and your chose of existing digimon please included there digivolve forms. If the digimon has no mega form please fell free to Mack one up with two attacks **

**I would also like rookie form for devimon and baby if none make one up please send to me a.s.a.p.**

I real enjoyed righting this story I really like the irony haahahahaha irony the man how hated digimon now his son has one lol I really enjoyed it,.you all have a nice day remember send all I dears to my email. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

(**please do not sue me I don't own digimon or to person to own digimon please do not take a fence in my reading flames are welcome I put up three chapters at once to attract readers I have not if you would like to make corrections in spelling grammar and any thing else please email the corrections to me at please don't spam me I have trouble with it building up in my account.**

Its been eight years since the D-Reaper attacked the world now terms, just when things were looking up berserk digimon show up every now an again but tamers mange to take them out before they case to much damage a warning siren sounds and any one how's not a tamer finds a safe place to hid

"Chris Foxliamon its time for school you should hurry up and get out of bed"

"Yes mom" They both said at the same time. Foxliamon got out of bed in a hurry she was now rookie digimon She was slightly taller then him covered in thick blue fur her ears were the same fox bunny like ears, She walked on two feet and had fox like features and she had three tails now.

"Hurry up Chris I don't won't to be late for school today uncle Takato and Guilmon are come to class to tell us about the digital world. You know I never seen the digital world before I wonder when we will get to go I here there we can biomerge."

"Please don't embarrass me in front of my class they already think your strange, as is being the only known program type digimon" She pulled the blanket off him forcing him out of bed.

"You know what Foxliamon you like school to much now lets hurry down to breakfast." he put the digivic around his neck and they both went down stares they both sat at the table . His father was reading a news paper.

"It seams that another berserker attacked today this time it attacked a mall, it was rumored that the digimon who defeated it loaded its data I thought that was agents the tamer credo but then again it was a virus type that stopped"

"Mitsuo how many times have I told you no berserker talk at the table I don't won't Foxliamon or Chris getting into fight you remember what happened last time they were attacked by a berserker Foxliamon they both came home all scratch and muddy and Foxlaimon had to stay out side till she dedigivolved. I was so worried about them being badly hurt I was just glade they were all right and the attention of the news paper too."

"But mom we had to it was going to hurt innocent people and we managed to save little girl from getting crushed in the process"

"Yes we know we now and we are proud of you for that. I just don't like seeing you or foxliamon getting hurt."

"The buss is going to be here any second"

They both start out the door Chris grabbed his digimon deck just in case better to be safe then sorry. Here is you sack lunch and here is Foxlaimons digital food card remember three more swipes till the data becomes corrupt let us Know when its used up so we can get more, you two stay out of trouble today." His mom hugs him and Foxliamon. His dad walks over and hugs him to and looked at Foxlaimon.

"You make sure you protect Chris" Whack his mom slapped him on the back of the head as they walked out.

"Yes dad I will always protect Chris and make you proud."

The door closed behind them and he could her mother yelling at her father

"How many times must I tell you stop saying…?"

"What's that Foxlaimon like the twentieth time this year he dose that every week, when will he learn to grow up?"

"It's the thirtieth time, why dos dad always treat me differently you know." She looks about ready to cry he stop her or he would start to cry too.

"Its not your fault mom says that he had some bad experience in the past with digimon he's never been able to get over and that's just the way he shows he still in the mind set that he thinks digimon are only for protecting there tamers."

"Such big words you relay have been paying attention in class mind set ha."

She smiles at him with her pearly Wight fangs, and they both laughed a load as the yellow buss rolled up. They walk onto the buss and he knew that his friend was here her will chair was neatly folded behind the seat.

"Ohh great he is here two Gajimon."Gajimon was a virus type digimon taller edout as tall as foxlaimon and slimer then gazimon, He was still a rookie but he gaurded Rose like a treaser because he fealt it was his falt he didnt become her partner entill after the acsedent that stole her lags.

"ohh yah your boy friend ill let him know like him you are allways fighting, but then again so do mom and dad and they love each outher" Rose was 10 year old girl who got in a car acsedent when she was 7 he been friends with her before that, But she always siad that she glad that no one was kill. She did have kinda of a grudge agiants the berserkers Gajimon and her would go on long walks him pushing her along or her riding on his back when he Grawrujimon around city waiting for berserkers ones to appear so they could fight them together.

All children on the buss and there digimon were all chatting contently on the buss with each other but they pretty much ignored talking about wanting to fight berserkers and how they would

Totally kick there buts.

They were vary famous in the news paper it seams that all the berserks have a string tattoo that diapers after you knock into one out. They go harmlessly back to the digital world with no memories of what's happened to them. Since the tamers have control over the situation the government and army don't get involved endless it's a mage then they call up the only known people that can boimerg to mega. His uncle Takato or auntie Rika, even though he wouldn't call her that to her face or may be Uncle Henry. To deal with them even though they show up before they have a chance to call.

He sat beside rose "I have been asking around Chris about the strange markings on our digivices it seams that there crest my is the crest of light yours is the crest of friendship iv been hearing rumors that the three kids who beet deeper can no lounger go to the digital world to find out what happening."

"Yah so what Digimon are still showing up here they say that there is a new tamer born every day."

"Well yah I know that but Iv also been asking around some more and it seams that no one knows why our digivices have these crest on them, iv been thinking that maybe we have been chosen" She seamed vary adamant about this.

"You think me and Foxlaimon were chosen on the day I was born, you can't be series"

"Rose has never been more series about this, think about Foxlaimon its could be your chance to see the digital world ,hu you should jump at the chance to see were you come from and maybe find out why you're the only program type of digimon that we know."

"Well it would not hurt to ask uncle Guilamon and Takato would it really hurt to try."

"She Still on about calling humans mom and dad and uncle I beat she even calls Chris big broth some times, we digimon don't have parents, get it through your thick head." Rose shout an ice cold glace at Gajimon He shrunk down in his set. Seaming to be ten times smaller then he really was.

"Aahh I'm…ahh…I'm sorry Foxliamon, I… ahh spoke…without… thinking…"

"Jess Gajimon can you strain a little hard to say an apology, and plus I cant help it every time I try to call mom and dad by name I cant so just get over it."

"well that's about all fighting you two were at school now so lets all be on our best behavior" Rose said with a strong voice and he stud up picking rose up out of her set. He watch as the buss diver let the kids out and then reach back and grab the wheel chair and take it out of the buss unfold it and get back into the buss Chris and Foxliamon followed them.

"Such a sweet digimon I wish that Impmon was that sweet he likes to mouth off to much but I guess that cant be helped I'm surprised another digimon hasn't show up them being twins I'm just glad they didn't pick up his bad habits too."

"You have a nice day sir" Chris rolled his eyes and he new Foxlaimon was doing the same. They watched Rose and Gajimon take off for there classes. He would see them at launch though Takato was going to be the last class of the day so pretty much the day would drag on for ever.

He saw Takato pull up in his truck and Guilamon hoped out of the back His digivic hanging like a metal of honor around his neck His cell phone strapped to his hip.

"Uncle Takato!" He yelled at him Takato turned around and looked at him and so did Guilamon

"Well if it isn't Chris how long has been last time I saw you was two years ago as I recall you were caring a little blue puff ball so were is my favorite little Neuse" He looked around at the ground looking for some thing.

"I'm right here Uncle Takato, you always were a good joker" He looked at her and smiled

He went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well just look at you your digivolveing beautifully."

Chris could fell him self blush for no apparent reason.

"Well I can see that you still blush for her when I complement her, isn't that cute he felt his face get even redder."

"His face looks like strobes Takatomon I'm hungry lets stop by the cafeteria and ask the lunch lady if they made any of that lasagna I like"

"After class me and a friend needs to talk to about some thing so don't levee yet until you talk to us both."

"Ah I guess its ok its ok but I'm not giving any autographs to any one even if there are your girl friends." He felt his face turn beat red."

"Foxlaimon face is purple Takato." The bell let out an early warning

"Sorry we have to go to class now" As they ran off they heard in the back

"Come on you digital garbage disposal lets stop by the launch room let see if they have any thing enable."

well I hoped you liked chapter 2 of my story its fun all fun, I had trouble deciding what to do for a female character so I went for more of a real world point.

Hay I still need some fresh I dears if you don't know what Gajimon looks like imagine Trix the the rabbit with really ready hair and gray completion and a meager attitude problem to others how are not related to his tamer.

In no way dos Foxliamon like Gajimon or dos she or is she acting so good that I don't even know. The deal with Takato is that he views digimon in the same light as humans most of the prier digidesten will in my story.

**AS of always corrections and or input on the story should be emailed to me at Please read and put a review up to attract more readers Don't be afraid to tell me what you thing of my story line is it good but it needs more detail. Honestly when I did the prolog I parity much just patch my story as an I dears. So if you send me a better one not only will I give you spiffy prize** : (if I post you prolog over mine ill make you a dark digi destin)

Ill also allow you miner control and credit over my story ) Digimon you chose must have a know rocky degivaltion then you can mess with them when you do there virus form if they don't already have a known one.


	3. Chapter 3

here we go again I do not own digimon or any digimon carters that I put into my story I only hold the hope that my story line is my own so please try not to tack that away from me if it cant be help it cant be help sigh I wish but then I don't think I care what happens kill me boil me in oil burn me at the stake, just don't sue I have , problems in mine and in my story's don't forget be kind and rewind after your finished 

Well the first classes were over with sitting in a room with a bunch of other tamers was a lot of fun most of the tamers in his class couldn't bring there digimon with them they were to big to fit easily in the class. It was that most the time he wasn't paying attention in class He would costly look out the widow and wish that Foxliamon and him were out playing soccer or some other sports. The fact that he was passing this class was a credited to Foxlaimon she keeps good notes and helps him with studying for test.

However when some one else wonted to borrow her notes after class they ask me if they could borrow her notes. "Hello Chris is it ok if I borrow Foxliamons notes after the class" It was the class clown the one who drew the most attention from the teach and keep her from signaling him out to answer a question he problem didn't know the answer too, Blane was his name he work at the shrine cleaning up something about his family owning His digimon is Bakumon which was kind of fun for some resign, Some times he would dabble in Berserker fighting.

"Well ask her your self if she says yes then I see no problem in it"

He walk away looking kind of confused but he did walk over to her desk and ask for the notes. Foxliamon smiled and handed over the notes. She still felt little uncomfortable when other humans approach her. The bell rang for luFragment (consider revising)

"Remember kids that today's math assign meant is on page 53 of you text books and please show you work."

They entered the lunch hall he found Rose sitting on one of corner tables with Gagimon Chatter fill the air of the launch room, as tamers and tamers talked.

"Have you herd that berserker attacks are on the rise"

"No I think that's only a rumor what about that digimon who loads the data of the ones he defeats, I can't believe the tamer lets them do that it's just so wrong"

He walks through the launch room towards listening to random talking in the room

"Id never let seadramon load other digimon data they might be someone's future digimon I prefer to let them go back to digital world Intel they find a partner."

"Well I heard that digimon is string I think that it was called WightMyotismon"

"I thought it was Devimon well I guess just the tamer digivolve they must be really innocent to not be corrupted by him then again they do let him absorb Fragment (consider revising)

"I heard that some saw a digimon standing over a grave with flowers every morning maybe there one in the same but who really knows."

With that said he sat in front of Rose "Iv talked to Uncle Takato he says along as you don't ask for an autograph he says hell talk to us, I also heard a rumor that early in the morning people see a rouge digimon in the park with flowers standing over the grave tomorrow we should go there early because there are rumors that it's the same digimon that's loading the data of berserkers it might be the one in the same or it may be just a rumor."

"May be we can get your uncle there too we should ask." as they talk they pulled out the food cards and slashed them in front of Gajimon and Foxliamon

"They stuff makes us stronger, that it dose because its made with data but this stuff is nearly tasteless now if they could make it taste better" Gajimon said

"I agree I prefer moms home cock meals heck even dads cooking is better then this stuff but its better than starving I guess"

"Utt ohhh there's deftly some thing wrong with it" rose said with a slight smile I knew what she was thinking.

"What is wrong" they booth said at once. Looked at each other

"Now there talking in sink there's defiantly has be the end of the world tomorrow they agree. Something really bad must be coming" Chris said Rose and laughed as the both of them looked extremely confused.

"Hay we didn't agree because it was true I will tell the truth most of time."

The bell rang "well we have to go back to class" Gajimon said pushing Rose away slowly

"well met at the parking lot after schools" Nothing relay happen through the rest of the classes some must been wrong because he actually paid attention The hour passed by in wink next class was with M.S Asaji

Walking into class there next too the desk was Takato and Guilamon

"Class Today we have vary special guest Takato Matsuki A former student and one of the children who you know as one of the children who fought the D-Reaper. "Well thank you for the introduction to day I am here to talk about the digital world do you have any question."

Every one in the class raised there hand including Chris

"No I will not sighing any autographs that's not why I am here today" Some of the hands went down.

"Ok you in the front girl she stood up M.R. Matsuki are it true in the digital world that humans and digimon can become one like you do with Guilamon."

"Why yes it because in the digital world you're transferred into data, and please call me Takato I am still a kid at hart."

"OK you in the second set the boy with the **Salamon** on his head."

"Takato if you die in the digital world would you return too the real world"

"I do not know but I would not try it I would wont to be the one how figured out you can die in digital, but you can hypothesis what will happen since when a digimon dies in the digital world and isn't loaded there data disperses through there I guess the same thing would happen to a human I guess it be like if you blew up your atoms would be spread across the earth."

"Ok I know your name please stand up Chris"

"Takato is there any way to the digital world "

"Why yes there is but it moves around place to place I was lucky. We found stable a third time, sense it moves around so much our friend ryo decided to stay incase any one fell in to today he would guide them back to the real world sense he knows the way, but few people actual remember falling into there and coming back no one knows why ether.

The bell rang "I'm sorry were out of time say goodbye to Takato"

"Good bye sir"

Chris meets up with rose out side out. They both whetted for Takato. They were only waiting for short time Out came Takato looking mildly happy with him self.' I can't believe we have so many fans here it was hard to escape them wasn't it Guilamon"

They told him about what they thought and what they wonted to try to do. Then they showed him there Digivics "Wow there are now there's fore people with these crest Suzie being one of them a boy in Rika's band never thought shed do that but ever makes her happy, but this defiantly deserves an emergency tamers reunion."

"You seam to be on the only track ill have to tell you, the berserker digimon effect is far more worse off then the news has been letting on, we tried to go to digital world to find out what's going but it seems that some force is stopping us the digiport doesn't move its just one way unless you get pulled there by digimon."

"That is bad Rose it seams that were going to the digital world after all. I didn't wont you to go and have your hart broken."

"Its ok Gajimon if we go there we can biomerg and ill be able to fell walking through your eyes"

"Well dad and mom are not going to like this ill guess will just have to break it to them softly."

Takato was on the phone "hay Rika its Takato bring you friend with the crests of courage I found the light and the crest of friend ship will meet at the place we used back then."

He hung up and called the next number "hay its me takato I am call all the old tamers together ohh yah bring you sister and lopmon they'll need to be there this Sunday, I don't care what you doing I may have found the key to the digital world, fine then tell here that she's need to save the world if that's not important, drag her kicking and screaming."

"I can't believe that girl has the crest of hope, so unfitting but hay is there any thing I have a day to burn." They tolled him about the digimon who's been loading the data of other digimon. "Hmm well I guess I can check that out with you too looks like ill be stay the night at your house with old stuffy Yamaki, ill have to cancel that date with Jeri.

"Jeri its me takato were having a meeting of all the tamers this Sunday, I'm sorry we my have found a way to the digital world, no we not going we have to stay and protect the city from ram pit digimon, yes I know I'm stupid but we need to save the world you know, how about this, it Will be our date I swear after this ill take you out to eat."

**THANK YOU for reading digimon high I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as all ways you fell free to correct any errors in spelling by the way the offer to change any thing is only applies to the prolog so lets all play nice with the digimon be care full they may bite the next chapters going to throw you for a loop so hold on to something ant isn't Takato with girl problems who's the Digimon bring flowers to a grave and why you'll find out in the next**

**Har har I'm more evil then devimon or am I hahahahaha….**


	4. Chapter 4

**(here we go again go again as you **know I do not own digimon and this story may or may not be tampered with hahahah but hay who know I'm messed up in the as all way fell free too read and review please and send any corrections two Thank you to any one that's help so far ill think ill stop for right now I have been up 24 hour righting 4 chapters that are including the prolog. I may right more depending on how many good reviews I get)

As always thank you Music you're my insertion and I'm sorry for my girlfriend for being into digimon.

"Hello mister Yamaki it's me I decided to stop bye to visit how's retirement working out."

"Hello Takato your always welcome here how's the bread shop working out" mom said to Takato

"Well it seams that Guilamon breed sales order came in so fast in the months after D-reaper That my dads now owns 100 bread shops over the world Who would of figured Us kids at hart just love digimon."

"So why you are here Takato you better not be causing any trouble with Guilamon here were livings just fine." Dad said not seaming to be angry if he didn't know better his father was holding back joy why was that it he didn't show it

"Well Chris said he missed his Uncle and me so we decided to camping in the woods fore just me him Guilamon Foxlaimon some digimon tamer man to man time its been a wile since I took him camping so I was in the general area for two days so I decided this would be a good time. You know me no time like the present."

"How long you plan on staying out there" His Mom ask him

"Not to long just till Sunday night ill have Chris and Foxlaimon back by bed time Sunday M.S Yamaki" I hope he Chris thought to him self. Well they both gave him a hug and mom gave Foxlaimon dad was about to say the thing he said this morning but mom shot him a death glance "….you two try to have fun."

Chris smiled as his mom packet him, underwear to last a week. He just smile

His mom was about to get his launch and food card

"Do not worry M.S Yamaki my father supplied all the food we will need for this excursion. Plus even Guilamon refuses to eat the card food innless there's no other chose."

"But I here that it helps digimon become a little stronger"

"Trust me its not worth it I tried the stuff I liked it but Guilamon said it tasted like dirt he did get singer so strong that I was stuck in Biomerg for two days trust me that's not to fun having to sleep in a army air plane holder None of us older tamers will let our digimon touch the stuff after that incident. Could imagine when Foxlaimon and Chris if they do ever boimerg they proudly have to stay out side for awhile with the amount they eat of that stuff."

His mother thought for a wile and father looked a bit agitated at that particular word. He held it in though. His mother put the food cards and the containers of leftovers back were they belong. They exited his left for uncle Takato's Truck Guilamon hoped into the back of the car. Chris and Foxlaimon got into the front.

Takato got behind the wheel of the Red Honda truck "So are we picking up you girl friend on the way."

"No we are not she riding Grawrujimon to the grave yard, and she's not my Girl friend, she is just a friend." Grawrujimon was Gajimons evolved form He was a big gray wolf about the size of a tank with metal claws and a harness that wasn't a part of his normal body that seamed to be perfect for a handicapped girl to get on.

"What dose she tells her parents when she is going out." Takato asked curiously

"Well her parents were the only ones not hurt from the crash so they seam understanding when she says she going out to hunt Berserkers, I Was surprised after her last birth day she ask me to go hunting with her, Did you know that Foxlaimons special attack is copy cat she can copy the techniques of other digimon She seen so she thought It would be helpful and she thought I was at the right to fight."

"Well you learn something new every day you'll be the greats Digimon tamer and digimon if you both get stronger I'm shear that You could be better then even the old tamers."

"I don't think so we don't like fighting unless it's necessary"

"Well that's ok none of us like fighting ether but there is always thoughts digimon battle fighting contest we seat up, we set it up so no one gets hurt by testing all the data protection are self We are still getting a lot of profits from that to so, When I'm ready to start a family I can retire at age Thirty and just relax for the rest of me and Guilamons days."

"Rika also use that to get her band started they play at all the openings to the international tournaments, she also still competes to but its kind bad that others cant boimerg shed have more of a challenge then."

"Lets see also Henry is also in charge of Digimon integration into the city and he travels all over the world giving seminars but he's always here to make sure his little sister goes to school It was a surpass to us all when she boimerged with lopmon. That's when the crest of hope appeared on her digivic, but it wasn't a surprise, she was a tamer who was there during that incident."

They pulled up to the grave yard and Takato park the car as fare away as possible Takato And Guilamon grabbed Two tents out of the back of the back And Chris and Foxlaimon help by grabbing the packs of food That Takato Brought. And they seat up in the woods. A thudding sound came towards them it was rose and Grawrujimon found them deep in the woods. He lay down and Rose slid down holding onto the bars on his side slow sitting with her back towards Grawrujimon.

"Its an honor to be hunting berserkers with you the famous Takato I Hope you don't mind me asking but were are we meeting with the other tamers at."

"Nope I don't mind were meeting at the park after today."

"Well you too better get some rest now the suns starting to come down." She closed her eyes resting on her head on her digimon front paw Grawrujimon had all ready start to sleep curling his tail over rose like a blanket, And she was already asleep."

"Wow that girl reminds me some what of Rika when we first were in the digital world she fell asleep right away"

"Hay Chris we should turn into we need to rest to." He climbed into his and Foxlaimon tent they both ate some food before they went to sleep. He slipped into a deep sleep pretty fast and so did Foxlaimon, He dreamed of play with Foxmon when she was young in training "Am I your sister brother mom said I was but I wont to here it from you"

"Of corers silly I love you and I wont you to always be my sister if not in blood but in mind well always be together Be together" Suddenly a darks came into his dream and Foxmon be gain to slowly pulled away from

"ILL DEASTROY EVERY THING" He and Foxlaimon wok up in a cold sweet they looked at each other and they gave each other a hug and they Exited the tent To see that Rose was already at fare away place you could see into the Graveyard Gajimons was sit in the bush over he went in to Takato tent and woken up Takato and Guilamon The sun was beginning to rise this was the estimated time. He signaled for the both of them to stay Quit and they each hide in the bushes over looking the grave yard. They sat there for what seamed to be an hour out from the trees in the opposite tree line a blur come landing in front of a grave with flowers.

It was Yasyamon a puppet Vaccine type Champion Digimon It seamed that he was wearing a mask with Black Marks under his yellow eyes red hair came out from under it His chest and neck were Wight his arms were blue up to his wooden bracers He wore torn human pants with two black belts. He also had three cords from the left to the right making a green x around his chest and back His weapons were two bats that attacked to his belt. His feet had three long flat claws.

What was strange is that out of his left hand when he seat down the flows came a digivic and he placed it around his neck and he knelt before the grave. Out of the out of the sky came Digimon he attacked Yasyamon with slashing claws but The HE dodged the attack and he pulled out his bats. We had to act fast we all came out behind the trees and rushed them Gajimon Digivolded to Grawrujimon right away And Foxlaimon was already on the move "Hand of fate" They had the luck of fighting bye the side of fighting beside A tamer with Angemon. But Devimon dodged it easily.

"Stop it Devimon He's not A berserker" as the female voice blue chains formed around his neck and arms pulling him down and to the ground and the Voice. The chains were coming from the tamers digivic, she was a girl dressed in a purple dress, and Yasyamon keep his bat at the ready

"Well I didn't expect any visitors to do I take it that devimon there isn't Berserker either" He put his bats back on his belt. Takato arrived beside him carrying rose in his arms. Grawrujimon was still looking at the chained devimon like he was launch but the girl with jet black hair and blue eyes around fourteen jumps in front of Devinom.

"Please don't hurt him he was just concerned that the digimon was A berserker"

"Hay Chris gets a load of his digivic it has the crest of friend ship like yours" Foxlaimon said to him loudly for every one to here her."

He looked at the digimon Digivic and looked at it was true his did have the same markings as him. The digimon shout a glance at him and began to walk towards him looking at his Digivic Light came from Yasyamons Digivic and connected to his after the beam died out the crest on Yasyamons was gone.

"So your name is Chris hu I have one thing to say to you find the others with the crest, I can't be any more help then that" He said to Chris Ever looked quit shocked at what had happened but nothing surprised them any more.

"Crest so that's what this strange mark is I thought it was just a nice design to make it look pretty Him Takato Both turned there heads to the girl standing in front of devimon"

"Its true Chris she dose have a crest Rose and it's the crest of kindness."

"You should have let me load the rouges data I must get stronger" Devimon said

"How May times have I told you not to do that you need to know that ill give you all the strength you need to be stronger silly" She smiled at

"Yes tamer I'm sorry it's just in my nature" He said nodding his head to her."

"So you don't get any more trouble I'm going to put you back to rookie so I can hold onto my dark angle my daddy said I would find to protect me." Her Didivic did what no other could it began to absorb the data off him he began to glow and shrink Devolving to Demidevimon. Nothing more them a round ball with chicken lags and wings blue wings with a mask that were both blue. She Pick him up off the ground, He seamed a little annoyed about this but he didn't fight it. "I'm truly sorry Yasyamon for his actions Say your sorry too Demidevimon."

"……….sorry…" He said gritting his teeth wile he was saying it

"That's quit all right girl he didn't hurt me"

"It's nice of you to bring flowers to grave that is resting there if I may ask"

"I bring my tamers favored flowers to his grave he died 7 years ago he would be twelve right know, The doctors said he had a vary bad cancer it ate him from the inside, If you don't mind I Have to go to his parents house now it's a daily thing for me" He turned his back on them and jump toward the trees in a bluer and was gone.

"What a lovely digimon he so nice" She was about to leave

"Hay weight you have to talk to us we have some important information for you" Takato said as he said that she stopped in her tracks and turn around and smiled kindly at them.

"How rude of me my name is Rachel and this is my dark angle Demidevimon How can we help you, as an apology for what happen."

"Well I'm not apologizing any more and ill help if it makes me stronger" Demidevimon turned around carefully in her hands away from them, and tamer don't call me your dark angle"

"Well if you would call me by my name I might" Demidevimon sighed in her hands"

Chris told them about the other kids they were going to try to go to the digital world and how you could boimerg there to attract her digimon attention and it work he now listened to every Word of what they were saying now.

"Well if it we can become stronger we should go tamer…….please" The last part seamed to strain a lot out of the little digimon.

"Well ant that good you skills at being nice are getting stronger" HE seamed overly prod of himself as she said

This has to be the most mismatch partners Chris have ever seen Takato looking at him quietly knowing what he was saying and nodding Quietly to him he to agreed.

"You all don't have to stay out side you can stay at my house me and…" Demidevimon jump out of he hands and light came from her digivic and him digivovlded into devimon. "And devimon will help you clean up your camp site and you can come and stay at my house if you wish we rarely have guest,"

Devimon began to take down there tents "Will your parents mind if there Digimon are there"

"Both of my parents are no longer in this world and my uncle who was watching me left as soon as he found out that he saw that I had a partner, he said he was no good at caring for a kid he left me in charge of my parents inheritance and left" She looked sad

"Are you ok Devimon your crying" Foxlaimon said he turned around and Devimon Quickly wiped it away.

"No I just got some dust in my eyes" He and Foxlaimon as they walked behind the digimon carrying the food him and Takato. Following Takato to the truck quickly carrying the tents. Putting them in the back of it. Rose had already climb up on Grawrujimon She look at Rachel "Hay you Rachel you can ride up here with me if you wont they Can follow us as you point The way to your house."

"Yah thank you I will be glade to if Its not to much trouble on Grawrujimon" He just sighed in agreement he could never say no to what Rose offered Some thing that he didn't agree with. Devimon jump into the sky not to fare above them Rachel looked up at him.

"Devimon you go and unlock the gate and house please" She tossed her keys up into the air Devimon flew down and grabbed them and flew off in what he guessed what the direction of her house was.

** I would like to thank you for reading this story please review rembier if you help me out I will make you a Dark Digidesten you had better hurry as soon as I make one up I will not change it so please help if you wont**

**That chapter even surprised me yes I do agree that I went to far when I gave a nice sweet girl like her a digimon like devimon but I decided that I could not resist oh well im just rely evil so is he good or bad how the heck did he become her partner I Might fell like telling you or I might not you will have to read more to find out so now we are getting some were. Thank you for having a list of digi dex with a lot of pics if you'd like to take a look at the Digimon I use you can look at this site I will be using it a lot **

**Chris digimon isn't there or Roses Gajimons digivoded form so don't get your hopes up sorry**


	5. Chapter 5

(remember I do not own digimon or any digimon that I didn't make my self I use digimon site to get most my information if there isn't that make information I make it up. The site I use is ( empire) you should check it out it's not my site so I have to give them my thanks please don't sue) Well I am having fun making this story lets begin.)

They followed Grawrujimon and rose past three blocks then they pulled to a big house surrounded by a gate that was open and Devimon was standing bye it like a stone wall with ice cold expression on his face Rachel climbed down and ran to him and hug him he placed one hand on her back keeping that ice cold face on him as she said something to him that Chris could not here. Rachel waved them to come in and they walk in up the drive to there fore story house. And left over Grawrujimon devolved from his for to Gajimon and pick up Rose IN his Arms.

Chris, Takato, Guilamon Gajimon and Foxlaimon stood there

"SO what do think rose Can we trust her" Takato asked

"She is a vary kind girl, When she hugged Devimon she said she was so glade to have new friends, How ever I have no I dear about Devimon he dose seam to tolerate her leash she has on him. I think we can trust him if she dose agree." They all walked to the house not knowing what to expect from it Chris, Rachel was in plan view with devimon in the kitchen.

"I hope you all like French toast for breakfast, Devimon Can you start on the eggs ill grab all the pans, How many would you all like."

"I want five please and some Beacon if you don't mind Rachel" Guilamon said

"Ill have two I'm not as Guilamon." Takato said

"Me and Foxlaimon will have two we have to eat fast because at none we have to be at the park for a meeting will be meeting the other Tamers with crest right Takato"

"Ah yah that's Right We do have a meeting" His cell phone rang He pick it up

"Hello this is Takato, Kazu yes I did, yes you can come too, No we can't go were the only ones in the city who can boimerg we have to stay and protect the city from out side treats." He hung up the phone.

"IM sorry about that"

"You can all take a seat at the table the food will be done any moment" They walked into the open kitchen

It had long table big it could fit about eight people at.

"You must be lonely do you clean the whole place" Rose said as Gajimon sat put her in a chair and sat down next to her. He Seamed bit on edge. Rachel Put a plate full of French toast of every one and smiled

"It is ok here as long as devimon her he helps me a lot through the house" She put glasses in front of everyone and filled them with orange juice and she place a plat of French toast in front of Devimon and he Quietly munch on the food not saying to munching on them tacking time to sip on his orange juice."

During the meal she told them how her mother died in child birth and she was left with her dad who ran a computer programming industry and made one of the most people computers shortly after that he was diagnosed with a deadly brain tumor.

After they finished with the meal he finally got the urge to ask the Question that's been bugging every One

"So how did Devimon become your partner?"

"Well that started with what my father said before he died"

(Seven years ago)

"Listen to me honey a Darkness is come, you must find the dark angle he is destined to protect you from this evil It wish's to" Rachel said as the Machines in the hospital room beeped and help him breath.

"But daddy I don't understand what you mean"

"It is coming and I won't be able to protect you from it, you must promise me that you will find the dark angle and you will try to convince him to protect you from it because he will be strong"

"Daddy save your breath please holds on" The machines in the hospital were going crazy

"Promise…me Rachel …promise me …you'll find the dark angle….." A buzzing sound came from the machines The Nurse came in to the room.

"I promise dad ill find him…" She couldn't stop from crying

"I'm Sorry sweaty there was nothing we could do for him he's gone now" After that her Uncle her only relative came to pick her up. They drove home

"Are you ok Rachel…"She looks at him and smiled at him as tears came down her eyes

"Daddy said that I would find a dark angle and he would protect me, so I must find him I promised him I would."

For the next three days she would go walking around the city looking for the dark angle the forth day she came home late

"Rachel I have some thin to tell you, your dad was under a lot of medication and with the presser of the tumor on his brain he was just random things."

"No he wasn't he was telling the truth and I wont come back till I find Him" She went running out of Her house her house Her uncle went out of the house running after her but she was being engulfed by a misty cloud what he new as a digital field. She Disappeared From the real world.

She ran for along time not knowing were she was going When she finally looked around she was surrounded by mountains in a swamp. She heard fighting off in the distains as the mist settled down She could see him her dark angle all dress in black Fighting a human fire pillar. Shoving his claws through the fire man he burst into a millions peaces and The Dark angle absorbed them all.

She ran up to Him "Wow I Found you your so strong" He looked at this little kid

"Hello there my name is Rachel and what's yours" He looked at her like she was crazy

"My name is Devimon and I'm fallen angle Virus type, I have nothing to do with a human"

"Your Devimon your really strong will you protect me from getting hurt mister Devimon Sir"

"No it's to bad humans don't have any date I would load it and id become stronger"

"I guess ill just have to follow you around entail you say yes I guess"

"That's if you can catch up with me" He Said coldly and then flown off She ran after him. This human was persistent each time he stopped to fight she would cache up to him.

"Devimon all that running made me hungry do you know were I can get some food"

He laughed at her but after that fight his stomach started to growl too.

"I guess I can help you there come here ill carry you to the spot were I saw the Food"

He carried her to an orchard that wasn't to fare from here" As they ate she asked him the same question as before "Will you be my dark angle and protect me from the darkness"

The finished eating But some thing jumped out at them "We wont stand by and let you hurt that little girl we are Justimon and we will not about to let that happen"

He smiled "So some good came from being with a human you changing me ok but ill destroy you and load your data and ill digivole"

"Not if we can help it, Justice Kick" Devimon Easley dodged it

"Touch of evil" It hit but it seamed to have no affect bouncing of Justimon Armor

"Thunder clap" Devimon was hit with this attack this time he went fly to the Ground and wasn't getting

"My dark angle you can't lose please get up" A Wight ball Appeared in front of her and a strange digivic fell into her hands

"Devimon Digivolve to WightMyotismon" Now he look like a human but he was dress in wight close with a black cap with Red on the inside he wore a blue Bat mask He had blond hair. His feat he wore boots with crosses on them."

"Crimson Lightning" Justimon so surprised by this that he was barely able to guard him.

The attack and was knocked back hitting a tree Justimon be gain to glow and a familiar shadow started to grow out of it Just then When WightMyotismon was about to land the final strike

"Stop stop Fighting Wightmyotismon" A chain and collar formed around his neck and cuffs formed around his hands.

He looked at the girl the power that he admitted was strong for such a small thing he had to have her she made him digivolve when he was try so hard to do it alone.

"Why did you stop me Tamer I won't to load his data so I can be stronger"

"Look closer he's a human with digimon"

"If I new he was your partner I wouldn't off attacked, my names Ryo, and my digimon name is Monodramon" The chains still having a hold on him he walk over to her and Knelt before her

"I will Destroy anything that tries to take my source of strength you will help make me stronger wont you"

"Of course silly now we need to go to my house and get out of this place we have"

"We can help you to the exit it will take us a wile to get there cuss were on one of the lower levels of the digital one of the most dangerous too you can follow me and…" Monodramon digivolved to Cyberdramon.

"Well Cyberdramon well be guiding this tamer to the exit"

HE just growled in response, Ryo climbed on his digimon and Wightmyotismon scooped her up in her arms

"I'm so glade I came here to meat you"

"Indeed you will make me stronger tamer."\

They flew for days on end only stopping to eat and sleep.

(Present day)

"That's how we meat that nice ryo show us the why out and we have been living with each other for a wile now our Uncle Jeff, he still stops by every so often to say hello."

"Well that Story did seam to take up time we need"

"Will you were talking I did the dishes I hope you don't mind"

"You didn't have to do that bet thank you Foxlaimon"

"We should head to the park we can get there early and you gays can play around wile we weight for the other tamers the local park that we meat at a lot."

"Yah well follow Rose too There Devimon will carry me, don't worry about giving me a ride"

Gajimon pick up rose in his arms and they exited the house and he could here him digivole Takato, Chris and Foxlaimon left. Takato gave Devimon and Rachel Durations to the park. Devimon scooped up Rachel in his arms and launched them both into the air. Takato got into the car with the both of Then, Guilamon jumped in the back as all ways.

"You know what the two of them; have got to be the strangest partners I have ever seen."

Chris and Foxlaimon just nodded in agreement "Tamers come in all shapes and sizes" Foxlaimon said in response. Takato Took off out of the drive the door shut atomically after they exited.

After about thirty minutes of silent driving through the streets. They pulled beside the park. Walking inside the park Rachel was swinging beside Suzie who was holding lopmon in her lap devimon was just standing beside the swing seat with his arms crossed just standing.

"Hay Takato It wasn't to trouble getting her here Lopmon pressed her into it saying that she wonted to see Zhuquiaomon again and see how he's doing."

"That Rachel girl is vary nice her digimon how ever is stiff as a board"

"Moment tie Henry"

"So what lead you to decide about the crest what gives you Order of Words (consider revising) dear that they are the key to the digital world, you always liked to grasp at straws."

"You know Takato he's always grasping at straws that's how he's always"

"Rika it's so good to see you" Foxlaimon ran up to her giving her a hug.

"Well if it isn't the little blue fur ball there's no need to get all mushy, but it's good to see you again"

"Don't forget to intro dues us Rika were the hole resin you're here right" A young boy behind here said he was shorter then Rika he carried a guitar on his back. He wore an orange digivic around his neck above the screen like every ones else's was the crest of courage.

"This is Danny his digimon beside him is Dorumon" beside him standing on two lags cover in blue fur exp for his paws and the tip of his tale were wight, on his for head was a red crystal in the shape of a triangle surrounded by black trim.

Chris looked at his digivic Dorumon was a rookie vaccine beast type.

"Now that was all here we ha…"

"What Takato you went going to weight for us." panting came from behind them it was Kazu and Guardromon. In Guardromons hands were Jari and Calumon. They jumped off Calumon still in Jari's arms.

"Takato you meane you promised Jari a date, by the way Jari what's a date." The little wight digimon in her hands wiggled.

"Yes Takato what be so important that you would levee me date less, Calumon a date is were two people of the opposite sex go out for fun time" Takato blush slightly

"Well it's because the Berserker problem is getting to be a real problem these new tamers seam to be our only lead show all your digivics.

Chris, Rachel, Danny, and Rose put out there digivic's to show to every one. The digivics began to glow they floated out of each of there hands and started to float around in a circle. A beam of light from each hit the ground all converging on one spot.

A figure appeared before them in a halo gram.

"Justimon Ryo is that you" Rika asked

"Yes it is Rika you've change so much, it doesn't mater how you managed to get in contact with me, I don't know how or why but digimon who were once friendly are now attacking with out resin, I am doing my best to keep the peace here but things are slowly getting out of hand, The savrins have no I dear what's going on either we need….." The hologram cut off the digivics returned to there tamers

"Well is there any question now there's you answer, It seams that my hunch was right…." Before he could finish his sentence the ground began to shake as mist filled the air.

"Rika something big is coming and I can sense its not here to shake our hands"

Over there heads tower in the trees knocking many of them in the trees of the park.

"Ohh my god Takato its Omnimon it's a mega, and it has dark barcodes laced around it" Henry shouted

"You guys stand back stay back, there defiantly going to the digital world as soon as possible there has to be some connection, let's go Guilamon every one you know what to do."

Guilamon Boimerg to Gallantmon, Renamon biomerg to Sakuyamon, Terriermon biomerg to MegaGargomon, "common lopmon lets help them out"

Lopmon biomerg to RhodoKnightmon, In front of Chris stood a Digimon That Looked like like a knight but the Armor was pink. Her helmet had two yellow bird wings. Her shoulders three metal loops arcing slightly away from the main armor the last two each on the left and right stock out in a wide arch down ended before they met the body. In her hand she held a yellow shield with a plus mark on it with a round gem in the center of it.

"You think you're the only ones who can have fun Come on Guardromon its are turn to show them our new trick" Guardromon Biomerg to Raijinmon The Digimon that stood in front of them Now He stood as tall as Gallantmon The perfection of robotics cables came out like a tail he stood on two lags his armor was golden. The soldiers were cylinder shape His rights shoulder had a yellow plus sign; the left shoulder had a minus sign on it. On his chest sat two red yin yang marks, on the shoulders of this android was two laser canons with clear yellow lens. His head was barley visible with what lock two be a solid blade with two serrated edges.

Omnimon aimed his Wargarymons head at Chris and his companions.

"Every one it's after the new tamers"

** I would like you to know that I thank you for reading this will be the last chapter of my fan fic id like to thank you for reading so fare but then again I never relay intended to continue on with this story………………………………... Sorry just kidding there will be yet another chapter after this one so hold your pants on I wouldn't do that… or would I hahahahahahah.**

**Thank you ( http/ For all my digimon info I'm sorry but I had to add some info and I will add extra attacks please review this story as always please send Corrections Too All help will be greatly Appreciated thank you Vary Much **

**Charter review so far **

**Rose age 10 paralyzed from the waste down her digimon carries her every place that she can't reach on wheel chair. Crest of Light**

**Chris Age 8 Son of the X Scientist in charge of the Hypnos Who's Digimon is the only Known Program type . Crest is Friend ship**

**Rachel Age 14 Nice sweet Incurable Naive black digivic Crest of kindness. Mom died in child berth, her father die from a brain tumor.**

**Danny Age 14 his Awesome skill with the guitar got him into Rika's Rock band Crest of Courage**

**Suzie Age 15 or 16 (which ever works for you) supposedly she can bio merg because she was there During Dobermons sacrifice. Her Crest is Hope**


	6. Chapter 6

**(remember I do not own any digimon from any show I just use some old characters and new characters that I add ohh I having fun we left off with a surprise attack by omnimon seams to have its target set on the new group of tamers Now Quiver in fear as I unleash this story. Please I know my grammar and spelling problem suck if you wont to help then feel free to Email me any Corrections read and review flames are welcome as long as there taste full and when you're done BE KIND REWIND**

"WE have to stop it it's after the new tamers"

AS The Wargraymon hand opened and began to charge "Supreme Cannon"

Raijinmon tackled the arm back into Order of Words (consider revising) Discharged into the Sky Evaporating the only cloud in the sky.

"Gray sword" Omnimon came with the swing of his sword heading at Chris and his companions. Sakuyamon ran in-between them "Talisman shield" The sword Crashed agents the sphere harmless the bladed of it cut trough trees like a hot knife through butter.

"Foxlaimon lets help her out so she can fight with them"

"Of cores Chris, Foxlaimon Matrix derivable to PaladinFoxlaimon" PaladinFoxlaimon was now half the size of Sakuyamon Dressed in armor that cover her chest and lags It cover her body smoothly Silver her face was still not cover though her fox traits recessed slightly she looked closer to human. Her blue tails now she had fore. She held Sword in her right hAnd.

"Ready Pladadinfoxlaimon use special ability copy cat, Talisman shield"

"Rika go help the shield isn't as strong but it will work just as well"

"Thank Chris, PaladinFoxlaimon"

They exited out of the shield As Omnimon Came slashing with Great speed as Gallantmon and the others prepared for there attack. The Sword came crashing agents the shield. PaladinFoxlaimon filched agents the presser of the blow, Chris could felt his body slightly weaken like he just tried to pick up something heave.

"You ok PaladinFoxlaimon

"I'm fine Chris I can hold it just"

In front of the shield that surrounded them stood Raijinmon "Laser borage"

Thousands of yellow lasers Verb Confusion (consider revising) flashing out of the lens Knocking omnimon back slightly

"Sword of hope" RhodoKnightmon summoned a glowing pink sword of laser and slashed

At Omnimon It scraped agent his Armor making Omnimon Roar in Pain.

"Takato this is getting us no were fast lest Combine our most powerful attacks" Rika said

"Every one on three"

They continued there base attacks Takato Rika Kazu and Henry and Suzie.

"Ready one…two… three" With that they all stopped surrounding omnimon in a Circle.

"Shield of the just"

"Laser Cannon" "dragon helix" "Argent of hope" "Gargel Missiles"

As the attacks hit omnimon they formed a ball of glowing light that let out a force explosion that Caused PaladinFoxlaimons shield Crack, making Chris feel like he just had to much candy and was coming off a sugar rush and ready to crash, His partner was no better kneeling inside keeping the shield up was going to be a strain he was panting from the power that was just unleashed, as the dust settled He could see Two digimon in the place of omnimon , MetalGarurumon And Wargraymon The Black barcodes disappeared from there skin scattering in the Wind

Paladin Foxlaimon fell to the ground, the shell that protected them dissipated, she began to glow and shrink; now she was Foxmon he in training mode, Chris ran to her picking her up in his arms.

"Are you ok foxmon" his tears fell from his eyes

"But mom it's not time for my bath I'm to tired cant I just go to bed" She said closing her eyes and falling to sleep. The digimon how attack them were now wondering confused back to the digital world.

"Don't Worried Chris she just tired me and the others were worried that she couldn't handle the blast of our attack but we had faith in her she saved you all." holding foxmon in his right arm carefully in his right arm he wipe the tears from his face.

"Its ok Takato she's all right that's all that matters" HE started laughing to him self

"What's wrong Chris "Rose ask still in the arms of Gajimon.

"Mom and dad are not going to like that I have to go to the digital world if they let me go we will be booth grounded for an eternity" Every one laughed at that Except Devimon who look slightly angry from the fact that Rachel Keep him on her chained through the entire battle so he wouldn't be inclined to fight.

"Well There isn't much else to say you should all go home and tell your parents where your going Ill have the Government contact your families that are needed I hate using them but it will help in pressuring your families will meat hear tomorrow, now if you excuse me and Guilamon We have a date With a lovely Woman." Takato a Jarie left them all. To Go there separate ways

Chris was just glade his house wasn't that far from the park he could easily walk home.

"If you don't mind I and foxmon have to be going now"

As they all left the park Chris looked down at sleeping foxmon smiled to him at least she was safe he could not picture his life without her she was important to him. He came to his house His mom stood out on the porch Looking extremely worried.

"Great this is going to be fun" he sighed quietly to him self Walking slow up the drive His mom ran to him hugged him.

"Are You all right We saw on the news that a Berserker appeared in the park, When I saw Takato Fighting it in the park I was so worried that you or Foxlaimon was hurt."

"Mom don't hug to hard haven't you noticed foxmon in my arms Were both all right just tired there some thing I have to talk to you and dad about"

She Careful scooped Foxmon out of his arms as she placed her on the couch he stood there and just. Fragment (consider revising) "Mom Dad I have some thing to say"

HE began to tell them the story of what happened and what Takato had said. His Dad just stood up and walked quietly away up to His parent's bed room.

"But you can't go you still have to go to school and you're too young"

"Mom me and Chris are the only ones who have the best chance"

"Foxmon your awake are you ok"

"Yes mom I was just tired, holding the shield took a lot out of me"

"You booth can't go your to young, go to bed and tomorrow when you get up we will talk."

Chris walked over to foxmon holding out his arms "come on Foxmon we have to go to Bed"

She jumped up in his arms.

"You now Chris even though I dislike being this size it dose fell good being carried by you"

"Yep I know now lets see if we can get to sleep"

Darkness Chris was surrounded by darkness. It shifted to red all he could fell was Anger "Foxmon help me"

He sat up waking up from the night mare the sun coming through.

"Foxmon "

"Yes Chris, but now it Foxlaimon I woke up and I was already digivovled I felt that you need my help "

"Its ok Foxlaimon I just had a dad dream"

He Foxlaimon left there walking down stairs to find his parents sitting at the kitchen table

"Honey come sit down me and your dad have been talking" They both walk over to the table and sat down

"WE have agreed to let you try and go to the digital world, I packed you all lunches in your back packs and some close you two be careful and Know that me and your father love you."

"Thank you mom dad well be back we promise" Chris said to his mother they got up and his mom gave him the backpack. Chris and Foxlaimon were heading towards the Door

"Chris Foxlaimon wait I have some thing to give you." It was his father, He walk towards them with a serous look on his face HE bent down and hug them both. Fragment (consider revising)

"I'm sorry to the both of you most of all I'm sorry Foxlaimon, the first time I saw you I thought you were just another digimon, some were deep inside I always new that this would happen so I tried to dissents myself from you hoping feelings wouldn't form but, it was hope less I love you both like you're my children just remember that."

There dad stood up they were too shocked to say any thing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a wight card.

"I don't now if this will even work but its better then having nothing iv been working on it in secret it's a card but its like the blue card but it meant to be a way to save a digimon personally bay putting a data blue around the Concision of a digimon and return it to the digivic as Raw egg form, I don't think me or your mother could handle losing either of you so don't push your luck."

Chris took the card and swiped it throw his digivic his digivic glowed and absorb the card.

"Thank you dad I love you to well protect each other no mater what and come back here" Foxlaimon said as they left.

Chris left he noticed that him and Foxlaimon were crying "Come on now we have to find out what's going on so we can come back home" They left for the park walking side by side down the rod two long blocks. Chris entered the park. Rachel, Danny, Rose, Suzie and there Digimon were already Waiting with the three first tamers.

"Chris your finally here we were weighting for you, so Takato how do you think we get to the digital world" Rose asked being held in the arms of Gajimon

"Follow us the digital barer that opened was in the place that I keep Guilamon wile he was here fore the time I thought that my parents would not expect him. They all followed Takato to a cement like shed.

"IT is down in there remember you'll all be alone when you guys go in there we have to protect the city, just walk down there wishing to go to the digital world and it should open for you"

Chris and the other tamers walked down the tunnel there digivice began to glow they stopped and the tunnel began to fill with mist a digital portal began to open.

"Well that was to easy shall we get going They each steep into the distorting space Chris watch as each of his friends disappeared he was the last.

"Come on Chris Foxlaimon grabbed his hand and they walk into the mist they appeared flouting beside all the others.

"So now that was on the border how do we get out of here."

"I think that if we think that a way down is to the digital world will go, I chose that way as down." Chris said as he pointed towards his feet they all began to fall they fell through that data entering a area that was filled with green plate forms that seamed to slow there dissent

Blackness they lay on the ground "Chris are you ok Rose was standing be over him "Uhm Rose your standing "

Rose smiled "Yah I am it so cool but right now we have to check on every one Chris stood up beside rose they looked around

"Hay rose your standing" It was Foxlaimon with Gajimon Rose hugged Gajimon Rachel, Danny, Suzie and there digimon weren't to fare away from them

"You guys ok " Rose asked them" Rose asked them when she asked them all of there digivics began to activate at once

"We have multiple signals converging on our location " Rachel said

**Id like to say thank you for reading may fan fic remember I donot own digimon my spelling and grammar suck so if you'd like to help send all Corrections to **

**Id like to say that I wonted Rose to be able to walk in the digital world so yes Rose is paralyzed from the waist in the real world down who says that I'm evil is total wrong I think. Well there all in the digital world please read and review help attract readers please flames are welcome as long as there taste full. Danny didn't bring his gaiter ill be righting more chapters but ill only put them out depending on the reviews I get.**


End file.
